chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Pooh and friends. In fact, in the "Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures" series, he is the big bad. He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Alvin & Friends vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Cartoon All-Stars in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Alvin & Friends Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Alvin & Friends Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Cartoon All-Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Alvin & Friends Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Alvin & Friends Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail.However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters in thei adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Alvin & Friends Adventures of Happily Ever After ''to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in ''A''lvin & Friends Meets The Princess and the Frog, ''and appeared in ''Alvin & Friends In Fantasmic!, Hocus Pocus, 'The Wizard of Oz, The Warriors of Virtue, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Muppet Treasure Island, The Muppets, Rock and Rule, Tron, and Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. He also appeared alone in the Cartoon All-Stars films, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, Alakazam the Great, Krypto the Superdog, American Dragon: Jake Long, Tangled, VR Troopers, and Babar: The Movie. Trivia *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Super Mario Sunshine, Anastasia, and lots more. Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Turtles Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Sea creatures Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Rogues Gallery Category:Dinosaurs